L'homme qui plantait des arbres
by Satai Nad
Summary: Rencontre avec un homme d'exception.


* * *

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout est JK Rowling et à Jean Giono.

Il y a environ une soixantaine d'années, je faisais une longue course à pied, sur des hauteurs absolument inconnues des touristes, dans une très vieille région des Highlands, balayée par les vents du Nord. Dans ces déserts, des landes nues et monotones se succédaient à l'infini et il n'y poussait que des chardons sauvages, de la bruyère de montagne et de l'herbe à moutons.

Je traversais ce pays et, après trois jours de marche, je me trouvais dans une désolation sans pareil. Je campais à côté d'un squelette de village abandonné. Je n'avais plus d'eau depuis la veille et il me fallait en trouver. Ces maisons, quoiqu'en ruine, me firent penser qu'il avait dû y avoir là, dans le temps, une fontaine ou un puits. Il y avait bien une fontaine, mais sèche.

C'était un beau jour de juillet avec grand soleil, mais sur ces terres sans abri et hautes dans le ciel, le vent soufflait avec une brutalité insupportable.

Il me fallut lever le camp. A cinq heures de marche de là, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé d'eau et rien ne pouvait me donner l'espoir d'en trouver. C'était partout la même sécheresse, les mêmes herbes. Il me sembla apercevoir dans le lointain une petite silhouette noire, debout. Je la pris pour le tronc d'un arbre solitaire. A tout hasard, je me dirigeai vers elle. En fait, c'était un berger. Une trentaine de moutons couchés sur la terre se reposaient près de lui.

Il me fit boire à sa gourde et, un peu plus tard, il me conduisit à sa bergerie, située dans une ondulation du plateau. Il tirait son eau d'un trou naturel, très profond, au-dessus duquel il avait installé un treuil rudimentaire.

Cet homme parlait peu. C'est le fait des solitaires, mais on le sentait sûr de lui et confiant dans cette assurance. C'était insolite dans ce pays dépouillé de tout. Il n'habitait pas une cabane mais une vraie maison en pierre où l'on voyait très bien comment son travail personnel avait rapiécé la ruine qu'il avait trouvée là à son arrivée. Son toit était solide et étanche. Le vent qui le frappait faisait sur les tuiles le bruit de la mer sur les plages.

Son ménage était en ordre, sa vaisselle lavée, son parquet balayé ; sa soupe bouillait sur le feu. Des pots contenant des herbes variées couvraient tout un mur. Je remarquai alors qu'il était aussi rasé de frais, que tous ses boutons étaient solidement cousus, que ses vêtements étaient reprisés avec le soin minutieux qui rend les reprises invisibles. Il me fit partager sa soupe et, comme après je lui offrais ma blague à tabac, il me dit qu'il ne fumait pas. Son chien, silencieux comme lui, était couché et dormait d'un œil.

Il avait été entendu tout de suite que je passerais la nuit là ; le village le plus proche était encore à plus d'une journée et demie de marche. Et, au surplus, je connaissais parfaitement le caractère des rares villages de cette région. Il y en a quatre ou cinq dispersés loin les uns des autres sur les flans de ces hauteurs, dans les taillis de chênes à la toute extrémité des routes carrossables. Ils sont habités par des bûcherons Moldus qui font du charbon de bois. Ce sont des endroits où l'on vit mal. Les familles serrées les unes contre les autres dans ce climat qui est d'une rudesse excessive, aussi bien l'été que l'hiver, exaspèrent leur égoïsme en vase clos. L'ambition irraisonnée s'y démesure, dans le désir continu de s'échapper de cet endroit.

Le berger qui ne fumait pas alla chercher un petit sac et déversa sur la table un tas de glands. Il se mit à les examiner l'un après l'autre avec beaucoup d'attention, séparant les bons des mauvais. Je fumais ma pipe. Je me proposai pour l'aider. Il me dit que c'était son affaire. En effet : voyant le soin qu'il mettait à ce travail, je n'insistai pas. Ce fut toute notre conversation. Quand il eut du côté des bons un tas de glands assez gros, il les compta par paquets de dix. Ce faisant, il éliminait encore les petits fruits ou ceux qui étaient légèrement fendillés, car il les examinait de fort près. Quand il eut ainsi devant lui cent glands parfaits, il s'arrêta et nous allâmes nous coucher.

La société de cet homme donnait la paix. Je lui demandai le lendemain la permission de me reposer tout le jour chez lui. Il le trouva tout naturel, ou, plus exactement, il me donna l'impression que rien ne pouvait le déranger. Ce repos ne m'était pas absolument obligatoire, mais j'étais intrigué et je voulais en savoir plus. Il fit sortir son troupeau et il le mena à la pâture. Avant de partir, il trempa dans un seau d'eau le petit sac où il avait mis les glands soigneusement choisis et comptés.

Je remarquai qu'en guise de bâton, il emportait une tringle de fer grosse comme le pouce et longue d'environ un mètre cinquante. Je fis celui qui se promène en se reposant et je suivis une route parallèle à la sienne. La pâture de ses bêtes était dans un fond de combe. Il laissa le petit troupeau à la garde du chien et il monta vers l'endroit où je me tenais. J'eus peur qu'il vînt pour me reprocher mon indiscrétion mais pas du tout : c'était sa route et il m'invita à l'accompagner si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Il allait à deux cents mètres de là, sur la hauteur.

Arrivé à l'endroit où il désirait aller, il se mit à planter sa tringle de fer dans la terre. Il faisait ainsi un trou dans lequel il mettait un gland, puis il rebouchait le trou. Il plantait des chênes. Je lui demandai si la terre lui appartenait. Il me répondit que non. Savait-il à qui elle était ? Il ne savait pas. Il supposait que c'était une terre communale, ou peut-être, était-elle propriété de gens qui ne s'en souciaient pas ? Lui se moquait de connaître les propriétaires. Il planta ainsi cent glands avec un soin extrême.

Après le repas de midi, il recommença à trier sa semence. Je mis, je crois, assez d'insistance dans mes questions puisqu'il y répondit. Depuis cinq ans il plantait des arbres dans cette solitude. Il en avait planté cent mille. Sur les cent mille, vingt mille était sortis. Sur ces vingt mille, il comptait encore en perdre la moitié, du fait des rongeurs ou de tout ce qu'il y a d'impossible à prévoir dans les desseins de la Providence. Restaient dix mille chênes qui allaient pousser dans cet endroit où il n'y avait rien auparavant.

C'est à ce moment là que je me souciai de l'âge de cet homme. Il avait visiblement près de soixante ans. Il s'appelait Samuel Prince. Il avait possédé un cottage dans les plaines jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son fils unique et sa femme. Il s'était retiré dans la solitude où il prenait plaisir à vivre lentement, avec ses brebis et son chien. Il avait jugé que ce pays mourait par manque d'arbres. Il ajouta que, n'ayant pas d'occupations très importantes, il avait résolu de remédier à cet état de choses.

Menant moi-même à ce moment-là, malgré mon jeune âge, une vie solitaire, je savais toucher avec délicatesse aux âmes des solitaires. Cependant, je commis une faute. Mon jeune âge, précisément, me forçait à imaginer l'avenir en fonction de moi-même et d'une certaine recherche du bonheur. Je lui dis que, dans trente ans, ces dix mille chênes seraient magnifiques. Il me répondit très simplement que, si Dieu lui prêtait vie, dans trente ans, il en aurait planté tellement d'autres que ces dix mille seraient comme une goutte d'eau dans la mer.

Il étudiait déjà, d'ailleurs, la reproduction des hêtres et il avait près de sa maison une pépinière issue des faînes. Les sujets qu'il avait protégés de ses moutons par une barrière en grillage, étaient de toute beauté. Il pensait également à des bouleaux pour les fonds et les tourbières où, me dit-il, une certaine humidité dormait à quelques mètres de la surface du sol.

Nous nous séparâmes le lendemain.

Cinq années passèrent et je me repris à penser de temps en temps à une escapade dans ces contrées désertes, jusqu'au jour où, désirant enfin respirer un peu d'air pur, j'en repris le chemin.

Le pays n'avait pas changé. Toutefois, au-delà du village mort, j'aperçus dans le lointain une sorte de brouillard gris qui recouvrait les hauteurs comme un tapis. Depuis la veille, je m'étais remis à penser à ce berger planteur d'arbres. « Dix mille chênes, me disais-je, occupent vraiment un très large espace ».

J'avais vu mourir trop de personnes chères à mon cœur pour ne pas imaginer facilement la mort de Samuel Prince, d'autant que, lorsqu'on en a vingt, on considère les hommes de soixante comme des vieillards à qui il ne reste plus qu'à mourir. Il n'était pas mort. Il était même fort vert. Il avait changé de métier. Il ne possédait plus que quatre brebis mais, par contre, une centaine de ruches. Il s'était débarrassé des moutons qui mettaient en péril ses plantations d'arbres.

Les chênes de 2013 avaient alors dix ans et étaient plus hauts que moi et que lui. Le spectacle était impressionnant. J'étais littéralement privé de parole et, comme lui ne parlait pas, nous passâmes tout le jour en silence à nous promener dans sa forêt. Elle avait, en trois tronçons, onze kilomètres de long et trois kilomètres dans sa plus grande largeur. Quand on se souvenait que tout était sorti des mains et de l'âme de cet homme - sans moyens techniques - on comprenait que les hommes pourraient être aussi efficaces que Dieu dans d'autres domaines que la destruction.

Il avait suivi son idée, et les hêtres qui m'arrivaient aux épaules, répandus à perte de vue, en témoignaient. Les chênes étaient drus et avaient dépassé l'âge où ils étaient à la merci des rongeurs; quant aux desseins de la Providence elle-même, pour détruire l'œuvre créée, il lui faudrait avoir désormais recours aux cyclones. Il me montra d'admirables bosquets de bouleaux qui dataient de cinq ans, c'est-à-dire de 2018, de l'époque où j'étais venu le voir. Il leur avait fait occuper tous les fonds où il soupçonnait, avec juste raison, qu'il y avait de l'humidité presque à fleur de terre. Ils étaient tendres comme des adolescents et très décidés.

La création avait l'air, d'ailleurs, de s'opérer en chaînes. Il ne s'en souciait pas; il poursuivait obstinément sa tâche, très simple. Mais en redescendant par le village, je vis couler de l'eau dans des ruisseaux qui, de mémoire d'homme, avaient toujours été à sec. C'était la plus formidable opération de réaction qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Ces ruisseaux secs avaient jadis porté de l'eau, dans des temps très anciens. Certains de ces villages tristes dont j'ai parlé au début de mon récit s'étaient construits sur les emplacements d'anciens villages pictes dont il restait encore des traces, dans lesquelles les archéologues avaient fouillé.

Le vent aussi dispersait certaines graines. En même temps que l'eau réapparaissaient les saules, les osiers, les fleurs et une certaine raison de vivre.

Mais la transformation s'opérait si lentement qu'elle entrait dans l'habitude sans provoquer d'étonnement. Les chasseurs qui montaient dans les solitudes à la poursuite des lièvres avaient bien constaté le foisonnement des petits arbres mais ils l'avaient mis sur le compte des malices naturelles de la terre. C'est pourquoi personne ne touchait à l'œuvre de cet homme. Si on l'avait soupçonné, on l'aurait contrarié. Il était insoupçonnable. Qui aurait pu imaginer, dans les villages, une telle obstination dans la générosité la plus magnifique ?

A partir de 2024, je ne suis jamais resté plus d'un an sans rendre visite à Samuel Prince, pour lequel je me pris d'affection malgré son air bourru. Je ne l'ai jamais vu fléchir ni douter. Et pourtant, Merlin sait si les caprices de la Nature même y poussent ! Je n'ai pas fait le compte de ses déboires. On imagine bien cependant que, pour une réussite semblable, il a fallu vaincre l'adversité; que, pour assurer la victoire d'une telle passion, il a fallu lutter avec le désespoir. Il avait, pendant un an, planté plus de dix mille érables. Ils moururent tous. L'année d'après, il abandonna les érables pour reprendre les hêtres qui réussirent encore mieux que les chênes.

Pour avoir une idée à peu près exacte de ce caractère exceptionnel, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'exerçait dans une solitude totale; si totale que, vers la fin de sa vie, il avait perdu l'habitude de parler. Ou, peut-être, n'en voyait-il pas la nécessité ?

En 2040, il reçut la visite d'un garde forestier éberlué. Ce fonctionnaire Moldu lui intima l'ordre de ne pas faire de feu dehors, de peur de mettre en danger la croissance de cette forêt naturelle. C'était la première fois, lui dit cet homme naïf, qu'on voyait une forêt pousser toute seule. A cette époque, il allait planter des hêtres à douze kilomètres de sa maison. Pour s'éviter le trajet d'aller-retour - car il avait alors quatre vingt ans - il envisageait de construire une cabane de pierre sur les lieux mêmes de ses plantations. Ce qu'il fit l'année d'après.

En 2042, une véritable délégation administrative vint examiner la « forêt naturelle ». Il y avait un grand personnage de la Forestry Commission, un député et des Rangers. On prononça beaucoup de paroles inutiles. On décida de faire quelque chose et, heureusement, on ne fit rien, sinon la seule chose utile : mettre la forêt sous la sauvegarde de la Couronne et interdire qu'on vienne y charbonner. Car il était impossible de n'être pas subjugué par la beauté de ces jeunes arbres en pleine santé. Et elle exerça son pouvoir de séduction sur le député lui-même.

J'avais un ami d'enfance parmi les forestiers qui était de la délégation. Je lui expliquai le mystère. Un jour de la semaine d'après, nous allâmes tous les deux à la recherche de Samuel Prince. Nous le trouvâmes en plein travail, à vingt kilomètres de l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'inspection.

J'appréciais Arthur Londubas parce qu'il connaissait la valeur des choses. Il sut rester silencieux. J'offris les quelques œufs que j'avais apportés en présent. Nous partageâmes notre casse-croûte en trois et quelques heures passèrent dans la contemplation muette du paysage.

Le côté d'où nous venions était couvert d'arbres de six à sept mètres de haut. Je me souvenais de l'aspect du pays en 2018 : le désert... Le travail paisible et régulier, l'air vif des hauteurs, la frugalité et surtout la sérénité de l'âme avaient donné à ce vieillard une santé presque solennelle. Je me demandais combien d'hectares il allait encore couvrir d'arbres.

Avant de partir, mon ami fit simplement une brève suggestion à propos de certaines essences auxquelles le terrain d'ici paraissait devoir convenir. Il n'insista pas. « Pour la bonne raison, me dit-il après, que ce bonhomme en sait plus que moi. » Au bout d'une heure de marche - l'idée ayant fait son chemin en lui - il ajouta : « Il en sait beaucoup plus que tout le monde. Il a trouvé un fameux moyen d'être heureux ! »

C'est grâce à Arthur Londubas que, non seulement la forêt, mais le bonheur de cet homme furent protégés. Il fit nommer trois rangers pour cette protection et il les terrorisa de telle façon qu'ils restèrent insensibles à tous les pots-de-vin que les bûcherons pouvaient proposer.

L'œuvre ne courut un risque grave que lorsqu'on commença à faire des coupes dans les chênes de 2018, mais ces parcelles étaient si éloignées de tous réseaux routiers que l'entreprise se révéla très mauvaise au point de vue financier. On l'abandonna. Le berger n'avait rien vu. Il était à trente kilomètres de là, continuant paisiblement sa besogne.

J'ai vu Samuel Prince pour la dernière fois en août 2057. Il avait alors quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans. J'avais donc repris la route du désert, mais maintenant, il y avait un car qui faisait le service entre la vallée et la montagne. Je mis sur le compte de ce moyen de transport relativement rapide le fait que je ne reconnaissais plus les lieux de mes dernières promenades. Il me semblait aussi que l'itinéraire me faisait passer par des endroits nouveaux. J'eus besoin d'un nom de village pour conclure que j'étais bien cependant dans cette région jadis en ruine et désolée.

En 2018, ce hameau de dix à douze maisons comptait trois habitants. Ils étaient sauvages, se détestaient, vivaient de chasse au piège : à peu près dans l'état physique et moral des hommes de la préhistoire. Les orties dévoraient autour d'eux les maisons abandonnées. Leur condition était sans espoir. Il ne s'agissait pour eux que d'attendre la mort : situation qui ne prédispose guère aux vertus.

Tout était changé. L'air lui-même. Au lieu des bourrasques brutales qui m'accueillaient jadis, soufflait une brise souple chargée d'odeurs. Un bruit semblable à celui de l'eau venait des hauteurs : c'était celui du vent dans les forêts. Enfin, chose plus étonnante, j'entendis le vrai bruit de l'eau coulant dans un bassin. Je vis qu'on avait fait une fontaine, qu'elle était abondante et, ce qui me toucha le plus, on avait planté près d'elle un tilleul qui pouvait déjà avoir dans les quatre ans, déjà gras, symbole incontestable d'une résurrection.

Par ailleurs, le village portait les traces d'un travail pour l'entreprise duquel l'espoir était nécessaire. L'espoir était donc revenu. On avait déblayé les ruines, abattu les pans de murs délabrés et reconstruit cinq maisons. Le hameau comptait désormais vingt-huit habitants dont quatre jeunes ménages. Les maisons neuves, crépies de frais, étaient entourées de jardins potagers où poussaient, mélangés mais alignés, les légumes et les fleurs, les choux et les rosiers, les poireaux et les gueule-de-loup, les céleris et les anémones. C'était désormais un endroit où l'on avait envie d'habiter.

A partir de là, je fis le chemin à pied. Sur les flans abaissés de la montagne, je voyais de petits champs ; au fond des étroites vallées, quelques prairies verdissaient. La vie avait repris ses droits.

Le pays resplendit maintenant de santé et d'aisance. Sur l'emplacement des ruines que j'avais vues en 2018, s'élèvent maintenant des fermes propres, bien crépies, qui dénotent une vie heureuse et confortable. Les vieilles sources, alimentées par les pluies et les neiges que retiennent les forêts, se sont remises à couler. On en a canalisé les eaux. A côté de chaque ferme, dans des bosquets d'érables, les bassins des fontaines débordent sur des tapis de menthes fraîches. Les villages se sont reconstruits peu à peu. Une population venue des plaines où la terre se vend cher s'est fixée dans le pays, y apportant de la jeunesse, du mouvement, de l'esprit d'aventure. On rencontre dans les chemins des hommes et des femmes bien nourris, des garçons et des filles qui savent rire et ont repris goût aux fêtes campagnardes.

Quand je réfléchis qu'un homme seul, réduit à ses simples ressources physiques et morales, a suffi pour faire surgir du désert ce pays de Cocagne, je trouve que, malgré tout, la condition humaine est admirable. Mais, quand je fais le compte de tout ce qu'il a fallu de constance dans la grandeur d'âme et d'acharnement dans la générosité pour obtenir ce résultat, je suis pris d'un immense respect pour ce vieil homme mystérieux qui a su mener à bien cette œuvre.

Les Rangers retrouvèrent un jour le corps de Samuel Prince. Il avait succombé à l'âge de 100 ans au milieu de sa forêt de chênes adorés.

Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard que je découvris qu'il était mon père et que son vrai nom était Severus Rogue. Dans le journal intime que ma mère me légua, je mis à jour leur brève relation et les journaux de l'époque me révélèrent son histoire à lui. Je ne m'appesantirai pas sur ses fautes. De son passé tumultueux, je ne veux retenir que ses actions bénéfiques et la paix qu'il avait enfin méritée.

Le pays resplendit maintenant de santé et d'aisance. Sur l'emplacement des ruines que j'avais vues en 2018, s'élèvent maintenant des fermes propres, bien crépies, qui dénotent une vie heureuse et confortable. Les vieilles sources, alimentées par les pluies et les neiges que retiennent les forêts, se sont remises à couler. On en a canalisé les eaux. A côté de chaque ferme, dans des bosquets d'érables, les bassins des fontaines débordent sur des tapis de menthes fraîches. Les villages se sont reconstruits peu à peu. Une population venue des plaines où la terre se vend cher s'est fixée dans le pays, y apportant de la jeunesse, du mouvement, de l'esprit d'aventure. On rencontre dans les chemins des hommes et des femmes bien nourris, des garçons et des filles qui savent rire et ont repris goût aux fêtes campagnardes. Si on compte l'ancienne population, méconnaissable depuis qu'elle vit avec douceur et les nouveaux venus, plus de dix mille personnes doivent leur bonheur à celui que j'ai toujours connu sous le nom de Samuel Prince et qui restera dans mon cœur, l'homme qui plantait des arbres.

Fin

_Pour ceux à qui ce récit semblerait familier, il y a une bonne raison : ce fanfic est une transposition de la nouvelle de Jean Giono du même nom. La presque totalité de l'histoire a été reprise sans qu'un mot en soit changé (pourquoi changer ce qui est parfait ?) Je m'en excuse d'avance pour les puristes et m'incline devant le génie de Giono._

_L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas la changer de contexte et faire du Maître des Potions le héros involontaire de cette petite histoire. Je vous livre donc ce récit arrangé pour les besoins en espérant qu'il vous plaise et vous incite vivement à lire l'original._

_Nad_


End file.
